An Alchemical Romance: I am Alive
by The Varajan
Summary: Some people go their entire lifes without living. It takes a small war for two beings to realize just how special one feeling can be. In the snowy north, Eva and The Alchemist find something they did not expect in both the world and in each other.
1. Prologue

**Here's to a good story! I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I'll enjoy writing it. ) And yes, due to a certain band possessing a similar name to my book I understand that it might seem a little weird as a title choice but Im sticking to it.**

**Prologue**

There was once an inventor who lived in the snowy, windswept north. She resided within the confines of an ancient castle of iron, steel and stone. And in her solitude she invented, dreamt and labored all her imagination could conceive, such was the way of someone enthralled by magic, and alchemy. As the years waxed and waned her body, just as the brutal cold, and constant battles strained her mind and claimed their toll, she conceived and idea. In an epiphany of creative flair and feverish purpose she realized she longed to leave behind on this earth, her mark, something to be left behind to be able to say she was here.

Her mark upon the world, something that will transcend unstoppable time and claim that she existed, she was there...

Such a romantic notion...

But she also wished that her child would live, but not suffer, her own self imposed stigma; Solitude.

As her days drew to a close and the sheen of her eyes faded, she created her daughter; Eva.

Her final creation, a pod-like automaton carved from an iridescent colossal pearl, boasting an obsidian face and glowing turquoise eyes. The inventor poured into the little body the best humanity had to offer.

The Taste Of Generosity

A Touch of Kindness

The Tongue of Honesty

The Mind of Understanding

The Caress of Forgiveness

The Eyes of Loyalty

The Warmth of Love

The Breath of Life

And after creating the automaton, the inventor placed her in a deep slumber. She did this knowing that her time was running out, and that she was done, her swan song, had been sung. Not wanting her child to bear the weight of the brutal cold and the bitter and unforgiving nature of solitude, the inventor set Eva to awaken a little time before her heir arrived, when or if, he decided to come to the castle.

Dispatching an owl, with a letter passing on her work to the next in line. She slept for the last time, and her other automatons, watched her in silence, awaiting her to wake up as she always did, only this time, she didn't. And they understood, she had told them what to do, and they did. Buried, in the castle courtyard, they made her a simple gravestone of granite, and left without saying a word, feeling nothing for their old master's expiration.

Those guardians took to the castle halls, and tended to its upkeep and to its needs. And all kept a weathered eye, on the village to the south, understanding the paranoia of the villagers, and also knowing their wrath concerning what they don't understand.

Over the immutable pass of time, the letter made its way to the hands of a young man. The Alchemist read the letter with pause and attention, this strange text came from a relative, he had never met, from a country he had never been in, from a fortress he didn't know existed, inviting him to claim ownership. One bit in particular caught his eye.

_What awaits you is Love._

Alchemist was a pragmatist and lonesome young man. One whom did not believe in marriage and had questionable faith in love.

The footnote at the corner of the map enclosed in the letter, unlike the promise of love, did hold his attention and pique his interest.

_Beware of the villagers, trust no one, and do NOT trust the priest._

This seemed promising. A castle, a warning, a prize. It whispered of an adventure to him, an giving it little more thought, he left for the north with alchemy and his own wits in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**To answer the most prominent question of all reviewers; this is not related to Wall-E the movie. This is a separate, fairy tale-ish deviation. But none the less it will be something worth reading. And in keeping with the norm of a tale; this story will not be a long chase. It will be precise and to the point, and will not have 30 chapters.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy the book and the character's stories.**

**Chapter One**

Eva drew consciousness for the first time and with it, breath.

Cool, stale and still, the air from the castle filled her mouth and lungs, or what would be her mouth and lungs. She opened her eyes as if she had done it every morning for a long time, and plucked herself up and floated about exploring her surroundings. Then as she realized it, her personality bloomed as she came to sense that she was not asleep.

She was awake...

Eva looked around in quiet awe at the magnificent and imposing castle around her.

She was **awake**!!!

This was real. It was the real world. Although Eva really had no concept of what was real or not, its just this place, well, there was something about it that was different. Nothing seemed dulled or sluggish like in her sleep.

She gushed happily as her little body zipped about the air and her mind drank in everything around her that she saw as she darted through the corridors of the castle.

As thus it was, that by such a quiet, unassuming and wholly un-extraordinary way, Eva was born.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Alchemist was in a foul mood. As he marched into the village and up the hill, he witnessed no less than three couples wrapped in the ecstasy of romance.

Bah!

Disgusting

Truth be told, he could not stand the sight of such a disturbing emotion or any such thing. Love was a terrible emotion when it was channelled into romance. It made things complicated and hindered any sort of logical thinking, one could never think properly.

It makes one do insane things

The Alchemist had only been in love once, it had ended badly.

Good

Riddance

His mood however, improved when he reached the castle. It was magnificent and beautiful in equal measure, and looked like a fortress of old. It was carved into the mountain itself and had an ominous personality all its own. The little ruins dotting its feet were worn and covered in snow moss.

He smiled

This was a fitting home for a student of magic such as himself.

He was not however ignorant, that although he was skilled, he was not at all a master, nor would he pretend himself one either.

If this relative of his was indeed a master and this was her home, the lair of his obscure kin was surely filled with magic and knowledge.

Truly a Mecca of ancient secrets

The young alchemist smiled. The villagers had shot him suspicious looks as he passed through the village. His cloaked visage and eccentric clothing must have been cause for a quiet distrust.

People....

They always fear and look to destroy something they don't understand. Faith and fear were the two elements that kept people from progressing. The Alchemist knew that, he also knew that it was people like him and his kin that brought the great changes into the world.

He stepped up to the small raised gate and walked into the courtyard. He pushed the door open and found that everything was abandoned, but well taken care of, like the retainers of his kin were still cleaning periodically.

He made a mental note to commend them for it.

The Alchemist let his belongings down next to the open door of the courtyard and clutched at a clear crystal inside his pocket. The same burst into a powerful light as he marched into the halls, enthusiastic about inspecting the formidably massive bulwark.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eva turned the corners of the great halls hurriedly as she, much like a child, inspected her surroundings finding everything supremely interesting.

She was however a little puzzled at what she was looking at.

Eva had turned a corner a little hard homing in on the source of light that was coming from another hall and smashed into something that moved. It grunted and sluggishly got back up as it looked her from top to bottom.

She didn't know what to make of the thing; it was dressed out of the same soft stuff that was draping the walls and had some pink stuff covering the parts that weren't covered. It had however, two yellow, shiny things on its face just like she did.

Eva wondered if it could talk.

She floated to it perkily and said her first uttered words, and never once did she wonder why she knew how to speak or think in that complexity. She just was, and this thing was too.

"My name is Eva. E-V-A" she said enunciating the two vocals in her name, and not wondering why she knew that name or why it was hers to begin with.

The Alchemist was staring at her wide eyed. He pulled down his scarf and his hood as well.

This sentient being, Eva, was, absolutely remarkable. This must have been what his kin had made before she died.

It was not uncommon for his kin, and other kindred spirits of the arcane arts to make one final masterpiece in their dying months.

This Eva must have been hers.

And with a simple greeting, so it began, the story of the Alchemist, and Eva.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
